


Flu Season

by Touchemonamie



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2756381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Touchemonamie/pseuds/Touchemonamie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura gets flu and Carmilla looks after her as she’s unaffected but Danny has to stay away in order to keep well. Teasing, jealousy and fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flu Season

"Whoa, Laura. Are you alright?" Danny asked, taking in the sight of the younger girl before her.

She’d barely made it three steps into Laura and Carmilla’s room before noticing how bleary eyed and stuffy nosed her girlfriend was. If it were possible, Danny would have sworn she looked even smaller than the last time she’d seen her. Laura was sat on Carmilla’s bed, back against the wall, legs crossed, with a book resting on her lap. She was wrapped in blankets, and looking up sheepishly at Danny.

"It looks worse than it is."

"Well I hope so, ‘cause right now, cupcake - you look like scarlet fever and TB’s love child." Carmilla retorted, closing the door behind Danny.

"Uh, remind me again why it is that I like you so much?" Laura asked, eyes narrowed at Carmilla.

Carmilla smirked, taking a seat on her bed next to Laura. “Well…as the kids say, I do wear leather like a boss. _And_ I do that thing with my mouth that drives you cra-“

Laura slapped a hand over Carmilla’s mouth.

“ _And_ that’s enough from you.”

Danny squatted down in front of Laura, their eyes level.

"Seriously though, Laura, are you ok?" Danny asked, placing the palm of her hand on Laura’s brow. "Jesus, you’re burning up!"

Laura couldn’t help but smile at Danny’s concern “It’s just flu, Danny. I’ll live.”

Danny sighed, taking her hand away. “I know but…I just hate seeing you like this.”

Laura shuffled awkwardly on the bed. “Well…I was thinking, maybe it’s better if you don’t.”

"What do you mean?" Danny asked.

"It’s probably best if we give movie night a miss, I don’t want you staying here and getting sick because of me."

"What, no, Laura I’ll be fine, really." Danny protested, getting up to sit on the edge of Carmilla’s bed.

"Danny, please, I just need plenty of fluids and plenty of rest. I feel awful, but I’d only feel worse if you got it too, ok?" Laura pleaded.

"Ok. If you really don’t want me to stay." Danny said, turning to Carmilla. "What about you?"

"Uh, _dead girl_ , remember.” Carmilla replied, gesturing to herself. “I’m not susceptible to your puny human ailments.”

Laura turned her head abruptly to Carmilla. “Puny human ailments?!”

Carmilla shrugged. “Still remembering to play nice here. But seriously, Laura will be fine. She’s in very capable hands.” She added with an eyebrow raise, eliciting an eye roll from Laura.

Danny sighed. “Fine. I’ll leave you two to it. But I’ll be back tomorrow evening to check on you.”

She bent down placing a kiss on top of Laura’s head.

Laura smiled warmly. “I’ll look forward to it.”

Carmilla cleared her throat.

Danny rolled her eyes. “I’ll see you too.” Danny added, kissing Carmilla lightly, before making her way to the door.

"Bring soup!" Laura called after her.

Danny smiled, turning to her girlfriends. “I’ll bring you the best chicken soup you’ve had in you r life.”

***

The next evening, Laura and Carmilla’s door opened before Danny even had chance to knock. She was greeted by an unusually tired looking Carmilla.

"I hadn’t even knocked." Danny said, eyebrows raised.

Carmilla shrugged. “I heard you half way down the hall.” She stated simply. “I didn’t want you to wake Laura.”

Danny’s eyebrows furrowed in concern. “She’s still asleep? It’s almost six.”

Carmilla tried to stifle a yawn as if in response to Danny’s question. “She kind of had a rough night. _We_ kind ofhad a rough night.”

"Well is she ok?" Danny asked, looking past Carmilla at Laura’s sleeping form.

"She’s just tired and achy. And mucusy." Carmilla blanched at the last bit. "I’m perfectly fine though, by the way. Thanks for asking." Carmilla added with mock enthusiasm.

Danny returned her attention to Carmilla and sighed. “I’m sorry. I know _you’re_ ok though. You’re always OK. You’re… _you_.”

Carmilla smiled sarcastically. “Wow, what a half assed compliment. I’m such a lucky gal.”

Danny shook her head smiling. “You know what I mean. And are you really not letting me in here?”

Carmilla crossed her arms. “You heard our creampuff, she doesn’t want you getting sick. And neither do I actually, because, shock, horror, I do genuinely care.”

Danny couldn’t help but smile at her girlfriends rare admittance of feelings. “I know you care but, are you seriously not letting me see her?”

"Danny, I mean it. She’s finally asleep. You wake her, I eat you. And not in the good way."

Danny smirked. “Fine. Make sure she gets this.” Danny said, passing the tub of chicken soup to Carmilla. “And I’ll be back again tomorrow to check on you _both_.” She added, pulling in Carmilla for a tight hug, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"You’re going to squish the soup!" Carmilla called out.

"Ah, I love you more than squished soup." Danny replied, hugging her tighter, grinning.

***

The next evening, threatened to have been eaten or not, Danny was determined to see Laura. Once again, Carmilla greeted her at the door.

"Fancy meeting you here." Carmilla teased, left hand on the door, right hand at her hip.

Danny smiled, indulging Carmilla. “Yeah, what a coincidence. Are you planning on actually letting me in today? ‘Cause I’m pretty sure it’s _your_ kind that usually need an invite.”

Carmilla smiled but her eyes narrowed at Danny’s little quip. “Oh, now that I think about it, I’m not sure our little soldier is up for seeing guests today.”

Danny huffed before Laura called out, cutting her off. “Carm, _this_ is ridiculous. I’m feeling a lot better now, really.”

“ _This_ is safety protocol, we don’t want our Wonder Woman getting sick now do we?” Carmilla teased, looking back at Laura.

"Ah screw this!" Danny exclaimed, shoving past Carmilla.

She rushed over to where Laura sat on her bed, taking her face in her hands and kissed her, flu season be damned.

"Oh Danny, you idiot." Laura chided her softly, smiling despite herself.

Danny looked down guiltily at Laura. “I know but, I’m _your_ idiot. And _yours_.” She added, the pair of them looking back at Carmilla grinning.

"Children." Carmilla sighed, placing her hands on her hips. "I’m dating children."

A few hours later when Danny finally got to enjoy their long overdue movie night, throat beginning to feel scratchy and her nose feeling a little stuffy, she was pleasantly surprised by a bowl of the world’s best chicken soup being handed to her by Carmilla. She looked up appreciatively at Carmilla, who in turn looked rather uncharacteristically bashful.

"Don’t say I don’t care." Carmilla stated, with a nonchalant sniff.

Danny smirked. “I wouldn’t dream of it. _Nurse Karnstein_.”


End file.
